


Gossip and Giggles

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Petty Nette, cursing, google translate, hinted one sided Chlonette, kinda i guess, lila sugar, using langue barrier to mask smack talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: What if Mari knew Italian?Also what if she and Lila bonded over it?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi
Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	Gossip and Giggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bella_swan_deserved_better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/gifts).



> based on this post  
> https://thegayestasexual.tumblr.com/post/190960671490/lila-and-marinette-are-probably-the-only-two
> 
> italics are Italian...oh lol

t was an accident the first time, neither of them had meant to start a conversation but when the bitchy girl from the prestigious school came over to brag to Chloé about “her new Italian boyfriend” and started listing all the cute nicknames he called her neither girl could hold back. _“Faccia da cane” “vasi vouta” “Che puzza”_ the snob giggles as she tries her best to sound authentic, seeing as she’s French it should sound ok…it does not. ” _man she is either really stupid or really into being put down_ ” Mari snickers, _“I wish someone would put her down, for good._ ” Lila replies chuckling as the girl lists off another insult that her ‘loving’ boyfriend calls her. _“Bet he’s not even her boyfriend, just some cute guy she harassed while on vacation.” “Yeah, empty flower pot. Heck she probably didn’t even get his name right the whole time, damn tourists”_

They started insulting her style and poor choices in color combinations while Chloé shut the stupid girl down with a “ok cool, I’m gay.” Marinette and Lila had a hoot mimicking the shocked and disgusted look the girl made before running off. It wasn’t until the blonde called them “an utterly ridiculous pair” did they realize who they were talking too and what they were speaking. Embarrassed at how easily they had gotten close to each other they stormed off in different directions. After that though it was hard for them not to snark about something in Italian without the other piping in. Alya was confused but happy her friends were getting along…sorta. Adrien had commented to Chloé that she might have competition for Mari’s affections, she called him a unsharpened pencil and walked off. The class made bets over what would happen next(would they become an unstoppable hero duo or the next biggest power couple), Markov surprised them all by betting on unstoppable supervillain duo.

On a extremely humid day when the ac had cut out the class had taken refuge in the basement study rooms. _“I love the warmth but this humidity is awful”_ Lila moans while she uses her papers as a fan. _“I wish Hawkmoth’s next villain has ice powers again”_ Marinette whines as she lays like a sea star on the floor. _“Nooooo I don’t want frostbite on my sunburns_ ” Cries Chloé with her head down on the table. Both Lila and Mari look over at the blonde in disbelief, _“well fuck”_


End file.
